How Deep is your Love
by Klainewarbler
Summary: Mi OTP es y siempre será Klaine, pero imaginen que ocurriría si el primer encuentro de Blaine y Kurt no hubiese sido tan fácil y amistoso, ¿ y si Blaine hubiese notado el espionaje de Kurt como un desafío a los Warblers?. Este Fic es una historia absolutamente inventada, con un principio de chrush entre Nick hacia Kurt y un endgame de Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**La Competencia**_

**Si la vida del adolescente era complicada poco se comparaba a la del menor de los Hummel, era difícil combinar la vida de un futuro artista con la gran cantidad de cosas que conllevan ser estudiante de la escuela secundaria Mckinley High, donde no todos apreciaban su talento, de igual manera no le importaba, se sentía a gusto y cómodo con lo que hacía y sobre todo orgulloso de lo que era.**

**Como fuese allí se encontraba, frente a la entrada de la Dalton Academy absolutamente preparado el espionaje del coro rival en el concurso seccional. Había oído que los warblers eran muy buenos, entre ellos había armonía, trabajo en equipo… algo que si duda faltaba en numerosas ocasiones en New Directions pero aquel preciso instante no era momento de pensar en los fallos de su coro, debía pensar como no llamar la intención para así poder ver alguna actuación, de momento el vestuario le acompañaba, chaqueta negra, pantalón negro, gafas de sol, algo discreto como la ocasión requería. Estaba nervioso, jamás había hecho algo así, ¿Y si le pillaban infraganti?, seguro no sería nada bueno pero debía de hacerlo por el equipo. Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a caminar al interior, su cabeza no paraba de repetirse incansablemente que todo estaría bien aunque tenía sus dudas. –"**_Vamos Kurt, tu puedes hacerlo,los Hummel somos valientes"-_** O al menos eso quería creer.**

**Tan pronto como entró pudo observar el lujo de aquel lugar y la educación de todos y cada uno de los presentes, con aquel elegante uniforme azul marino con ribetes rojos, por un momento se dejó encandilar por la belleza sin darse cuenta de que montones de aquellos alumnos se dirigían a un lugar en concreto. El contratenor se dejó llevar caminando como uno más hasta que llegaron a una gran sala circular, allí todos se agolpaban por conseguir un buen lugar, en el centro un grupo de 12 chicos se preparaba para algo. -**_¡Bingo!-_** Murmuró en tono inaudible, al parecer había dado en el clavo siguiendo a los estudiantes, ya solo quedaba adelantarse un poco, si todo salía bien su operación espía sería un éxito. De repente una canción muy conocida para el ojiazul comenzó a sonar en la sala, como buen seguidor de la cultura pop, sus rivales interpretaban "Teenage Dream" de la artista Katy Perry, se quedó paralizado viendo al chico solista, tenía una voz preciosa con bastante potencial y muy coordinado con el resto de sus compañeros, daba gusto escucharles, así que decidió no darle más vueltas y cuando la interpretación acabó giró sobre sus pasos para marcharse rápidamente cuando una mano se posó en su hombro. Hummel dio un salto del susto que aquello le provocó, se había acabado acababan de pillarle, pero una voz dulce y amigable sonó a su espalda mientras este giraba la cabeza lentamente.**

"_Perdona, no he podido lamentar fijarme, te veía como perdido, mi nombre es Nick Duval"- _**Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el gesto del warbler- no parecía haberle descubierto…por ahora al menos.**

"_L-lo siento, me quedé impresionado con vuestra actuación, ha sido muy buena de verdad, mis felicitaciones,…y mi nombre es Kurt."- _**El tartamudeo iba a delatarle, pero no podía evitarlo, a pesar de su personalidad egocéntrica algunas situaciones le superaban.**

"_Ya pude fijarme en eso"-_**Contestó mientras con un movimiento ligero de mano llamaba al parecer al chico que había hecho de solista, que en aquellos momentos estaba rodeado de alumnos que le admiraban- "**_Oye ¿te…apetecería venir a tomar un café?"._

**¿Podía acaso negarse a aquello?, desde luego no, intentaría seguir con aquella farsa un poco más, solo esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto. **_"Claro, vayamos…"_**- No estaba muy seguro de aquello, pero el tal Nick parecía bastante amable, no pasaría nada por tomar un café.**

**El trayecto a la cafetería de la academia fue corto, las ordenes fueron traídas casi al instante, pero al menor de los Hummel le extrañó que el chico hubiese encargado otro pedido, un Medium Drip, ¿acaso esperaban a alguien más?. **_"Perdona que me meta donde no me llaman pero, ¿porqué pediste otro café más?, ¿esperas a alguien?"_**- Casi no tuvo tiempo a terminar la frase cuando apareció el chico solista del coro, era realmente guapo ahora que se fijaba bien, sus ojos hazel eran preciosos, pero no parecía contento de verle allí, ni si quiera le miró un segundo, solo se sentó en el hueco libre junto a Nick mirándole algo serio.**

"_¡Blaine!, estábamos esperándote amigo"_**- Dijo muy entusiasmado el castaño-.**

" _Vaya Nick, ¿confraternizando con el enemigo? , o, ¿no te diste cuenta que este chico no pertenece a la Dalton Academy?_**- Dijo con media sonrisa en su rostro -.**

**Cuando Kurt escuchó aquellas palabras sintió el impulso de tomar su bolsa y salir huyendo del lugar, pero otra parte de el le hacía quedarse y dar una explicación al menos y disculparse.**

"_Eres Kurt Hummel, ¿verdad?, nosotros también estudiamos a los coros rivales, perteneces a New Direcections."_**- La voz del tal Blaine volvió a sonar algo cortante lo que hizo que saliese de su confusión y mirase hacia ambos warblers con cara apenada.**

"_Yo…merezco que me abucheen o me echen del lugar, siento haberme hecho pasar por un alumno más"_** -Tragó saliva esperando una buena onda de insultos, pero en cambio solo escuchó una pequeña risa proveniente de Nick que le miraba sin apartar la mirada.-**

"_Vaya si que eres buen espía chico, ¡ni me he dado cuenta!"- _**Comentó mirando a su compañero que seguía manteniéndose distante, como si estuviese preparando un ataque.**

**Kurt no aguantaba más aquella situación y se levantó con rapidez tomando su bolsa.**_ "Yo..lo siento mucho de verdad, ya me voy"_**- Se alejó caminando de allí hacia la salida cuando de nuevo una voz a sus espaldas sonó, se dio la vuelta observando a Nick.**

"_¡Oye!, dame al menos tu número, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer, ¿no?"_**- Una media sonrisa pícara apareció en sus labios y casi de forma instantánea le apuntó su número. Al menos el no se había enfadado, era buena señal y sus compañeros de New Directions tendrían noticias a cerca del fuerte coro que competiría contra ellos en las seccionales.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Algo Inesperado

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Algo Inesperado**

**Había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente en la Dalton Academy y lo cierto era que la información que había recaudado no les había servido de mucha ayuda, seguían con los mismos problemas pero al menos estaban más unidos, como una familia y eso era muy reconfortante teniendo en cuenta la homofobia en cubierta que habitaba en casi todo alumno del Mckinley High. Como fuese había sacado algo bueno de todo aquello, había conocido a un nuevo chico, Nick, era amable y no le había juzgado mal por haberle pillado espiando, no como el otro chico, Blaine, el guapo solista del coro al que no podía quitarse de la mente a pesar de que este si hubiese sido hostil.**

**Como fuese, ¿qué importaba ahora?, debía dejar de pensar en todo aquello y darse prisa, había quedado con su mejor amiga Mercedes para pasear y el tiempo se le había echado encima, siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando pensaba en sus cosas o veía Grey's Anatomy, debía corregirlo o Mercedes acabaría matándole por llegar tarde a todas sus citas.**

**Sin perder más tiempo tomó su bolsa y tomando el todoterreno que su padre le regaló a los dieciséis ,condujo hacia Lima Bean y en cuanto encontró aparcamiento libre corrió hacia el establecimiento, por suerte solo se retrasaba quince minutos no era tanto después de todo. Puso su mejor sonrisa y cara angelical intentando no ganarse una buena regañina de su amiga a la que vio en la puerta esperándole con aquel gesto de diva tan significativo en su rostro que la hacía única donde quiera que fuese.**

_-¡Mercedes!, estas preciosa con ese modelo que llevas hoy-_** Comentó con tono inocente mientras daba un leve beso en la mejilla de su amiga. La táctica de los elogios siempre funcionaban aunque era verdad, su compañera tenía un gusto excelente para las nuevas tendencias al igual que el.**

_- Por muchos elogios que lances no vas a librarte de mi regañina por llegar quince minutos tarde, deberías pasar menos tiempo usando cremas para el cabello-_**Contestó riendo a la vez que tiraba de el hacia el interior.**

**Como siempre la cafetería estaba a rebosar, era muy famosa pues el café que allí servían era el mejor de toda la zona, era inimaginable pedir su orden favorita el "Mocca desnatado" en otro lugar, sería como abandonar su pasión por la moda y acogerse a la triste indumentaria que en Ohio vendían y promovían como 'novedades'. Como fuese el tiempo de espera en la cola se alargaba, el ojiazul seguía hablando con su amiga sobre todo en lo referente a los últimos números que podían proponer para el Glee club, estaba tan metido en la conversación que casi no atendía a nada más. Claramente cuando de música y arte se trataba el mundo desaparecía para el contratenor, su vida era Miss Luppone, Barbra Streisand, Dianna Ross… todas aquellas actrices habían forjado su carrera artística desde pequeñas y el pensaba en lo mismo, en actuar algún día en los famosos tableros de Broadway, que su talento fuese reconocido.**

**Pero de repente un grito se escapó de los labios de Kurt al haber chocado con alguien y hacer que su café se derramase en su ropa. En aquellos momentos no sabía si gritar y salir huyendo del lugar o reaccionar de buenas formas, no era como cuando le tiraban un slushie en el Mckinley, se sentía algo tonto por no haber estado atento y haber provocado el desastre. Por un momento desvió la vista a Mercedes que le miraba con gesto asombrado mientras buscaba algo para limpiar en su bolso. Lo siguiente jamás lo imaginó, una voz muy conocida se lamentaba por lo ocurrido ayudando a arreglar aquello, el mentón de Hummel se elevó unos milímetros para alcanzar a verificar de quien se trataba y una mueca de asombro se hizo notable a la vez de un leve rubor en sus mejillas que eran llamativas debido al blanco de su piel. De todas las personas con las que imaginaba encontrarse en el día Nick era el último, no sabía como reaccionar se sentía estúpido por todo aquello y sin embargo el warbler no hacía más que disculparse cuando no había tenido culpa alguna.**

_-¡Oh dios Nick!, c-cuanto lo siento de veras, ha sido un despiste de mi parte…- __**Su rostro denotaba la preocupación**_** por todo aquello, todo el mundo habían dejado sus quehaceres para cambiar la mirada a su posición, observando lo que ocurría.**

**-**_¡Kurt cuanto lo siento de verdad, yo también debía de ser más atento!-_** Su rostro se veía apenado, lo que hizo que el contratenor se enterneciera.-**_ Después de este desastre, ¿me dejarás invitarte a un café a ti y a tu amiga?-_** Era casi imposible negarse a su petición por lo que solo asintió educadamente.**

**Mientras tomaban sus ordenes el tiempo voló, estaba pasándolo realmente bien, le alegró después de todo haberse encontrado con Nick en el lugar, era un chico lleno de vitalidad y alegría que siempre era contagiosa, pero todo lo bueno acababa por desgracia.**

_-Bueno chicos, ha sido todo un placer, sobre todo encontrarte de nuevo Kurt, pero debo irme, tengo ensayo con los warbler en 15 minutos y no quiero llegar tarde-_** Dijo con algo agobiado Nick mientras se levantaba de su asiento y les miraba con una amplia sonrisa.**

**En aquel momento no supo como tuvo el valor de decir lo que iba a decir pero solo le apetecía hacer aquel favor al chico.**

_-Yo te llevaré, tengo el coche aparcado no me cuesta trabajo ir a Dalton…como sabrás ya se el camino…-_** El contratenor bromeó con aquello último intentando quitar importancia.**_- También puedo dejar a Mercedes, nos coge de camino.-_**Miró a su amiga con una gran sonrisa mientras esperaba su respuesta.**

_-¡Oh! No te preocupes Kurt, me gustaría dar un paseo vayan ustedes tranquilos.-_

**Mercedes guiño un ojo cuando terminó su respuesta a la vez que se marchaba, no sabía porqué había hecho aquello, pero decidió no dar mayor importancia, por lo que guiando a su amigo hacia el coche comenzó a manejar hacia la Dalton Academy, el trayecto fue divertido, casi sin preguntar pudo saber muchas cosas de la vida del chico y de su forma de ver las cosas, era agradable sentir conexión con alguien más que no fuese alguien de New Directions.**

**Al llegar a la puerta principal le miró con una sonrisa.**

_-Bueno hasta aquí ha llegado el bus Hummel, espero tengas buen ensayo-_** Dijo con una amplia sonrisa hasta que escuchó una voz llamando a su compañero, giró la cabeza casi por instinto y allí le vio plantado frente a la gran verja agarrando un maletín marrón, ¿era realmente tan guapo o era aquella hostilidad la que le parecía atractiva?, la verdad no lo sabía pero Blaine le resultaba algo enigmático.**

_-¡Vamos Nick llegaremos tarde!-_** Y era cierto por su culpa había retrasado al warbler.**_-Puedes venir también si quieres Kurt, así podrás recaudar algo más de información de nuestros números-_**Su voz sonó natural, pero claramente el golpe fue bajo, ahora tras aquel ofrecimiento quedaba la gran decisión, acudir al ensayo y rebajarse o volver a casa.**


	3. Chapter 3 - ¿Orgullo o Corage?

**Capítulo 3**

**¿Orgullo o Coraje?**

**El contratenor seguía en su automóvil, con la mirada perdida pensando en aquella "propuesta" que el warbler Blaine Anderson le había hecho de manera algo desafiante sobre acudir al ensayo del coro. Una parte de él le incitaba a acudir para no mostrar debilidad alguna, no le gustaba dejarse intimidar por los demás, era una persona egocéntrica y diva a más no poder, ¿qué ocurriría más que ver un número musical?, pero por otra parte quería huir del lugar, el menor de los Hummel nunca había buscado aquella discordia entre el y el líder warbler, se arrepentía profundamente de haber ido a espiar pero ya había pedido disculpas, ¿acaso aquello no era suficiente?, al parecer no lo era.**

**Ante el se presentaba un buen debate pero como bien sabía nadie ganaba sin luchar o intentarlo, por lo que sin pensarlo de nuevo bajó de su auto y decidido se adentró en la majestuosa Dalton Academy. Sabía más o menos donde dirigirse pues semanas atrás había estado en la sala de ensayos. De nuevo sentía aquellos nervios en su estómago como la última vez pero no por los mismos motivos, más bien por como Blaine tomaría que estuviese presente o los desafíos o miradas que este le dedicaría durante la sesión, lo mejor que podría pasar es que Nick estuviese con el o le ayudase a no ser frío y cortante con su líder, aunque al parecer la relación entre los coros no iba a ser muy buena quería que fuese lo más amena y llevadera posible por aquello de la " sana competencia".**

**Los pensamientos volaban por la cabeza del contratenor, tan sumido se encontraba en sus cabeza que al volver en si se encontraba en una estancia con varias puertas. **–_"Genial encima llegaré tarde"- _**dijo hacia sí mismo, no sabía donde se encontraba, la zona era desconocida para el. Resopló dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo y de refilón vió una figura uniformada a la mitad del corredor.**

**Se paró en seco al ver de quien se trataba, Blaine. Su corazón dio un vuelco, no le esperaba allí, ¿ y si alguien le había informado de que andaba merodeando por la academia?, suficiente era ya su frialdad como para que también pudiese echarle en cara que tuvo que ir a buscarle porque "se había perdido". Como fuese Hummel dio varios pasos hacia delante haciendo uso de todo el coraje y actitud de diva que disponía mirándole fijamente a aquellos bonitos ojos color hazel que su acompañante poseía. No pensaba dejarse intimidar, como muy bien su papa le había enseñado, un Hummel nunca se dejaba mangonear por nadie y quería hacer gala de aquel comportamiento.**

_- Vaya Blaine, ¿a qué debo el honor?-_** Su tono sonó suave y tranquilo sin dejar de mirarle.**

- _En realidad estaba esperándote, el ensayo acabo de atrasarlo unos minutos, verás vine a comprobar algo__**….-**_** La voz del warbler sonó de nuevo con aquel tono desafiante, pero su hermoso rostro no denotaba enfado ni malestar alguno, lo que era aún más preocupante teniendo en cuenta la "relación" que llevaban.**

-_ ¿Y qué es lo que se te ofrece de mi?, pensaba que incluso mirarme era un gran esfuerzo para ti….-_ **El tono del ojiazul sonó firme con ese toque de egocéntrico que tanto le caracterizaba. No quería dejarse intimidar, en el Mckinley había aprendido mucho sobre supervivencia estudiantil desde que ingresó en New Directions, no era fácil encajar varios slushies diarios por el simple hecho de ser "diferente", pero en realidad daba gracias a aquello pues le había fortalezido, de ahí que estuviese haciendo frente a Anderson.**

-_ Verás el otro día cuando espiabas con esa forma tan sutil a mi coro, lo tomé como una especie de desafío y quería devolvértelo con….-___**Sus labios se abrieron dejando a entre ver su bonita sonrisa antes de continuar**_**.**__-Un duelo musical, así verás que los warblers son estrellas del rock y que tu coro tiene demasiado difícil pasar la eliminatoria- _ **Dijo mientras abría una sala situada en su izquierda.**

**Sin mediar palabra el contratenor agarró su bolsa y se introdujo en la sala, acogedora con una bonita chimenea y varias estanterías, parecía la biblioteca del lugar. Dejó sus pertenencias en un asiento no muy lejano y dio media vuelta quedando frente a Blaine que al parecer preparaba la música. Estaba más que preparado para aquello, en New Directions si querías tener algo de protagonismo debías competir con ello, de ahí su duelo de divas con Rachel. El chico no sabía donde se estaba metiendo, quizá pensaba que era un corista más sin importancia, pero el era Kurt Hummel futura estrella de Broadway y le daría con ello en las narices.**

_-¿Qué te parece interpretar en este duelo "Baby It's Cold outside"?, creo que no es muy complicada y quizá pueda darte algo de ventaja…- _**Su dedo presionó la radio y la canción llenó la habitación, envolviéndola en un agradable ambiente navideño teniendo en cuenta el motivo de la canción.**

**Hummel alzó ambas cejas y adelantándose comenzó con las primeras intervenciones en la canción dejando claramente ver el talento que poseía.**

- I really can't stay.. –

-** But baby it's cold outside…-**

_- I've to go away..-_

**- But baby it's cold outside..-**

_-This everything has been…-_

**-Been hoping that you'd drop in..-**

_- So very nice…-_

**- I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice…-**

**El intercambio de frases entre ambos era consecutivo, ninguno quedaba atrás y lo curioso de aquello era que ambas voces pegaban a la perfección, gozaban de una armonía especial que no cualquier dueto improvisado poseía, pero por muy precioso que todo pintase no dejaba de ser un duelo y el menor de los Hummel no pensaba quedar atrás.**

**Casi de manera impensable ambos caminaban alrededor del otro, el contratenor intentaba en ocasiones no distraerse por la cercanía e intentaba gesticular lo mínimo posible para no perder concentración en lo que hacía pues al parecer Anderson hacía exactamente lo mismo, cumplía y se esforzaba cuando cantaba, pudo comprobarlo durante la presentación de "Teenage Dream" y ahora podía corroborarlo. Blaine era muy buen intérprete sin lugar a dudas, pero frente a una persona egocéntrica a más no poder cuyo talento había sido ignorado en ocasiones y sacado a la luz según que circunstancia era poco viable pues tendía a hacerse llamativo y brillante, a ser la estrella más impresionante al tener la menor oportunidad.**

**De cualquier modo la canción de acercaba a su fin, ambos se encontraban separados por un amplio sofá interpretando las últimas frases con respiración algo forzada por el esfuerzo.**

_-I really can't stay..-_

**- Get over that hold out..-**

_- Ahh, but it's cold outside..-_

**- Ohh, baby it's cold outside…-**

**Todo quedo en silencio, tan solo se escuchaba el jadeo de sus respiraciones, ambos se encontraban inclinados sobre el sofá con las caras a pocos centímetros la una de la otra. Se quedaron así unos segundos más con las miradas fijas en el otro, como si esperasen algún nuevo movimiento para reaccionar con rapidez.**

**El ojiazul se sonrojó levemente, estaba impresionado por lo magnífico que había sido aquel momento, con pocas personas había compartido aquella conexión musical, el talento del líder warbler era merecedor de aplauso, pero si seguía allí parado mirándole iba a parecer tonto, lo peor era que el nerviosismo le delataba, saldría de llí ahora que habían terminado, prefería no tener una conversación, el dúo había sido más que suficiente, así que con la mayor rapidez posible fue a por su bolsa y tomandola salió de allí con paso ligero. Pudo escuchar como Blaine intentó decir algo y fue cortado por las prisas del contratenor pero decidió ignorarlo y caminar lo más rápido posible por aquel interminable pasillo de la Dalton Academy, pero hubo algo que si pudo oír, algo que hizo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujase en el rostro del menor de los Hummel.** –"_No ha estado nada mal__**"-**_

**Supuso que viniendo de Blaine era algo así como " el dueto ha estado bien" o al menos eso era lo que prefería pensar en aquel momento, quería llegar a casa y reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado aunque ¿a quien iba a engañar?, Anderson tenía algo misterioso que atraía, era innegable incluso para el mismo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**El valor de un gesto**

_-¡Maldito teléfono móvil!-_** Habían pasado dos días desde su última visita a la Dalton Academy y al parecer el móvil del menor de los Hummel se había esfumado de la faz de la tierra, no había ni rastro del mismo, estaba absolutamente seguro de que cuando estuvo en aquel "duelo musical" con Blaine lo llevaba encima pero al parecer no era así. Se sentía desnudo sin el, era como su carnet de identidad y ahora tendría que trabajar para poder comprar uno nuevo y la idea de ir al taller familiar le daba escalofríos. Pero por un momento decidió dejar de pensar en ello, dejar de pensar y hacer otras cosas así su mente se distraería y dejaría de pensar en el maldito momento en el que decidió en cantar a dúo con Blaine, si no hubiese acudido su teléfono seguiría con el pero…debía de admitir que cuando cantaron juntos sintió una cierta conexión especial, sus voces combinaban a la perfección como si de un principio hubiesen sido destinadas a estar juntas, a pesar de que no se llevaban bien le había gustado el dúo. Quizá estaba paranoico pero las últimas palabras que escuchó de labios del warbler fue un "**_No ha estado nada mal"___**y aquello le daba una extraña sensación de alegría.**

**Como fuese Hummel seguía sumido en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar. Se levantó rápidamente quizá era su papá que llegaría tarde del trabajo, otra vez más. Tomó el teléfono y se lo llevó a su oído.**

_-¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?- _**La voz del contratenor sonó suave y educada esperando respuesta de su receptor.**

_-¿Kurt Hummel?, ¿Eres tu?-_** La voz de Blaine sonó algo insegura, extraño en el, pero de igual forma hizo de que el de ojos azules se quedase de piedra sin saber que hacer, ¿Cómo había conseguido su numero de teléfono?, ¿Por qué le estaba llamando?. Un sinfín de preguntas rondaban le rondaban la mente, estaba confuso pero debía reaccionar, no quería aparentar algo que le hiciese parecer débil ante el.**

_-¿Blaine?, ¿qué haces llamando a mi casa si puede saberse?-_** El ser cortante a veces se le iba un poco de las manos, como por ejemplo en aquel preciso momento.**

_-Veras llamaba para decirte que tu móvil se quedó olvidado en tu última visita en la biblioteca, iba a llamarte pero ando demasiado ocupado por eso te llamé hoy-_

**Por un momento Hummel se quedó pensativo, sin decir nada, debía analizar la situación, nunca le había gustado ser una molestia y tal y como lo había dicho Anderson hacía sido algo así el hecho de llamarle para darle la información, lo que provocaba algo de molestia en Kurt.**

_-Oh vaya, lamento que hayas tenido que hacer el esfuerzo de llamar, ¿Cuándo podrías darme mi teléfono?-_** La urgencia se le notaba en la voz, necesitaba su móvil pero por otra parte quería ver a Anderson.**

_-15 minutos, en Lima Bean-_ ** El teléfono se colgó y el ojiazul hizo lo mismo con gesto rápido.**

**Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia su armario, debía elegir algo apropiado en menos de 5 minutos, todo un reto teniendo en cuenta lo importante que era para el ir bien conjuntado y con últimas tendencias. Finalmente optó por algo sencillo, se anudó una bonita pajarita a su camisa y junto con sus pantalones ajustados se enfundó sus botad favoritas, se veía bien, se sentía cómodo, ya solo quedaba llegar al lugar, tomaría su móvil y volvería derechito a la casa. Tomando su bolsa y llaves del auto salió y comenzó a manejar hasta el lugar con gesto algo serio**

**Conocía el camino hasta dicha cafetería como la palma de su mano, no le fue complicado llegar ni mucho menos aparcar su carro. Ahora se encontraba frente al establecimiento, respiró hondo, se sentía algo nervioso, pero ¿qué importaba?, solo iba a recoger su estúpido teléfono, por lo que entrando en el interior pudo divisar al líder warbler con su orden en una mesa, a su lado Nick, pero no parecían estar de risas precisamente, el rostro de Duval denotaba algo de enojo y lo mismo el de Blaine. Era extraño según tenía entendido eran muy buenos amigos, pero quien sabía quizá solo era producto de su imaginación. Se acercó sigilosamente y al parecer estaba en lo cierto ambos andaban discutiendo.**

_-No tienes derecho a tratarle así Blaine, el no ha hecho nada malo y ya pidió perdón por el espionaje-_**La voz de Nick sonaba firme y seria, era la primera vez que le veía así.**

_-No le trato mal, simplemente no me gustan sus aires de diva, cada cual con sus gustos…-_**Dijo Anderson mirándole también con gesto serio, con su pedido habitual en sus manos.**

**¿Era momento de intervenir?, en realidad no sabía si marcharse y volver en otro momento, pero de seguro sería una tonta disputa por algo relacionado con su coro.**

_-Hola chicos…¿Molesto?-_**La pregunta quizá era algo tonta pues ya estaba tomando asiento pero necesitaba hacerla.**

**Un pequeño silencio procedió a la pregunta del contratenor, no sabía realmente si aquello era bueno o malo, pero prefirió esperar a que los warblers mismos hablasen por si solos, si algo no le gustaba a Hummel era la presión.**

_-¡K-kurt!, no para nada me da gusto verte por aquí-_**La sonrisa de Nick se hizo visible, el chico era bien adorable y le encantaba su forma de ser, era risueño y educado, desde luego un buen amigo.**

_-Hola Hummel….- _**Dijo Anderson con tono apagado.**_-Aquí tienes tu móvil-_** Con gesto rápido depositó el teléfono en la mesa y se levantó con rapidez.**_- Ya debo marcharme nos vemos pronto.-_

**Un gesto de cierta tristeza se notó en el rostro de Hummel, no sabía como ni porqué pero se formó y estaba absolutamente seguro de que Nick se había percatado de ello, pero en realidad no había problema de aquello, Duval sabía de la "mala relación" entre ellos.**

_-Kurt, debemos hablar de algo….-_

**El ojiazul le miró con gesto asustado y a la vez extrañado, ¿es que había ocurrido algo malo?, por supuesto por su parte nada, a no ser que tanto a el como a sus compañeros le hubiesen molestado aquel duelo musical en la biblioteca, pero apenas era posible aquella opción.**

_- C-claro hablame de lo que quieras Nick….-_**Su voz sonaba algo acongojada , pero a la vez firme, necesitaba saber ya de que se trataba, no le gustaba que le dejasen con la incertidumbre.**

_- Kurt…Blaine y yo discutíamos por tu causa, no me gusta como te trata, se ha tomado demasiado a pecho aquello de tu pequeño espionaje y eso no esta bien… no mereces eso._**- El warbler paró un poco respirando hondo antes de continuar con aquello.**_- Kurt eres un chico adorable… y no sabes lo especial y fuerte que eres , eso es lo que me atrae de ti…y por lo que me enfadé con Blaine, no me gusta su trato…-_

**Hummel se quedó parado en seco no sabía como reaccionar ante aquello, jamás le había pasado, no acostumbraba a que nadie le dijese aquello, no lo esperaba y mucho menos sabía que decir. Sabía que ante aquello se esperaba una respuesta lógica y madura a la vez que meditada, pero no tenía tiempo, no quería perder su bonita amistad con Nick…. Estaba en todo un dilema.**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**_ PERDONEN EL RETRASO, DEMASIADO TRABAJO Y STUFFF VARIO, PERO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE, COMENTEN Y DEJEN REBLOG!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Giros Inesperados

**Si para un estudiante normal y corriente una semana podía ser agotadora en lo referente a las obligaciones educativas, Hummel parecía mucho peor con todo lo que llevaba sobre sus hombros, exámenes, el Glee club, las seccionales estaban cerca, su constante lucha por la supervivencia en el Mckinley High y ….Nick. Aquello último era lo que menos quería tener en mente teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado días atrás en Lima Bean, aquella aclaración de sentimientos por parte del warbler que hizo que el contratenor se sintiese muy halagado por una parte y a la vez incomodado, no acostumbraba a oír palabras de aquel tipo a su persona pues por un tiempo pensó que era la única persona homosexual de toda Lima, hasta que conoció al encantador Nick y…bueno Blaine, el atractivo y a la vez desesperante Blaine Anderson. Su cabeza estaba completamente hecha un lío y ni si quiera sabía el verdadero motivo y estaba molesto, aquello le molestaba muchísimo lo que no le había permitido concentrarse en toda la semana, estaba como ausente incluso se lo había regañado pues en los ensayos apenas participaba.**

**Como fuese debía relajarse desahogarse de la mejor forma que una futura estrella de Broadway podía, cantando, por lo que dejando sus libros en su casillero se dirigió a paso ligero hacia el auditorio rogando por que en aquellos momentos estuviese vacío, realmente necesitaba desahogarse, un momento de reflexión y soledad donde poder encontrarse a sí mismo. Pero su camino fue interrumpido por una mano que presionaba su hombro, se dio la vuelta y al ver de quien se trataba musitó una pequeña y amable sonrisa. –**_ Mercedes, ¿qué ocurre?-_** La pregunta era excesivamente concisa pero tenía prisa ,aunque en ningún momento quiso sonar maleducado con su mejor amiga.**

_- Veras Kurt hay un chico con uniforme de la Dalton Academy buscándote, solo vine a avisarte-_** Dijo con total naturalidad y simpatía.**

**Al escuchar la noticia el corazón del ojiazul dio un vuelco brusco, no podía ser posible, solo había dos opciones, una podía ser Nick y la otra y más improbable Blaine, de igual manera no quería verles en aquellos momentos, necesitaba un break, ¿es que era tan complicado de entender? , al parecer así era y necesitaba desacerse de aquel invitado aunque fuese horriblemente descortés.**_- Mercedes hazme uun favor, si preguntan di que no me has visto, prometo explicarte más tarde-_** Acto seguido salió corriendo hacia el auditorio. No tardó mucho en llegar, entró y cerró las puertas tras el, al parecer todo estaba tranquilo y vacío justo como necesitaba. Por un momento cerró los ojos respirando hondo meditando en sus sentimientos pero eran toda una maraña, ninguno estaba claro y necesitaba aclararse. Se dirigó al escenario con paso lento y al estar arriba sintió como sus preocupaciones se empequeñecían, cuando estaba en un escenario su vida cambiaba, veía un rumbo y un sentido para su futuro, amaba la música, siempre había sido parte de el, le ayudaba en los buenos y malos momentos y justo en aquellos instantes más aún. Tenía una canción en el corazón lista para salir, "Thinking of you" by Katy Perry.**

**Cerró de nuevo sus ojos, hizo una leve pausa en silencio y comenzó.**

_Comparasons are easily done__  
__once you've had a taste of perfection__  
__like an apple handing from a tree__  
__I pick the ripest on i still got the seed_

_you said move on where do i go__  
__I guess second best is all i will know_

**Su voz angelical resonaba por toda la estancia dejando claro el talento que poseía, recitando cada palabra con un sentimiento insuperable. Por su mente pasaban imágenes de Nick de lo dulce y buen chico que había sido desde que le conoció.**

_cause when im with him i am thinking of you, thinking of you__  
__what you would do if__  
__you were the one who was spending the night__  
__oh i wish that i was looking into your eye__…_

**Aquello debía de haberle sido siempre suficiente pero cuando el momento del estribillo llegó vinieron a su mente las imágenes de Blaine el chico que había sido algo rudo con el, el misterioso líder warbler en el que siempre pensaba cuando estaba con Nick y unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas. Estaba cansado de que su vida solo tuviese complicaciones, ¿Cuándo iba a ser su oportunidad de brillar?, necesitaba desconectar.**

**El resto de la canción prosiguió sin complicaciones, se sentía mucho mejor tras haberse expresado a través de la música, pero la tranquilidad del menor de los Hummel se vió interrumpida por unos sucesivos aplausos que provenían del mismo salón. Su mirada comenzó a buscar con rapidez de quien podía tratarse teniendo en cuenta que creía estar solo. **

_-Bravo, ha sido una interpretación magnífica-_** Dijo Blaine levantándose de el asiento más alejado del auditorio ya dejando de aplaudir.**

**Hummel se quedó paralizado, creyó haber dicho a Mercedes con claridad que se deshiciera del warbler pues en primera estancia creyó que se trataba de Nick, jamás habría imaginado aquello, que la persona que más le "odiaba" por decirlo de alguna manera hubiese ido a buscarle y hubiese removido todo lo posible hasta encontrarle, estaba terriblemente confuso pero no sabía que responder y no quería parecer bobo, pero aquello le habría quitado las palabras a cualquiera teniendo en cuenta la situación que ambos tenían. **_–V-vaya gracias. Este era el último lugar en el que esperaba verte, ¿Q-que haces aquí?-_** Necesitaba saber el motivo de su llegada más que cualquier otra noticia sobre cambios de moda en Britney Spears.**

**El warbler comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia la situación de Hummel carraspeando la voz.**_- Veras Kurt, he estado meditando sobre mi comportamiento últmamente y como esto seguramente ha repercutido en ti-_** hizo una pequeña parada, se veía que aquello le estaba costando, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta como solía ser el comportamiento del líder warbler.**_-Se que no me he estado comportando bien teniendo en cuenta tu disculpa, y por eso he venido a disculparme y a proponerte algo.-_

**Kurt estaba absolutamente paralizado por todo aquello y a la vez halagado, nunca había querido llevarse mal con el warbler, al contrario, le hubiese gustado una relación amistosa como la de Blaine, sana, como cualquier otra, lo único era que aquel chico le había calado de una manera que ni el mismo llegaba a comprender, estaba presente continuamente en su mente y era extraño, demasiado teniendo en cuenta que en todas las ocasiones que había tenido el gusto de verle habían sido para batallas ya fuesen verbales o duelos musicales.**_- Yo..no te preocupes Blaine, solo no entendía tu odio o…enemistad pero está bien, escucho que es lo que propones-_**Contestó esta vez con voz más firme mirándo fijamente a los ojos hazel de su compañero.**

_-Esta bien, propongo esto, como compensación quiero invitarte a que vengas conmigo a cenar el viernes a Breadstixs, yo invito-_

**Parecía ser que alguien había escuchado sus plegarias, demasiadas sorpresas juntas, no esperaba ninguna de ellas, mucho menos esas.**_-Y-yo….. c-claro esta bien, acepto-_

_-Te recogeré a las 7 y media, no me hagas esperar…-_**Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del warbler y dándose media vuelta salió del auditorio.**

**Una gran bocanada de aire salió de los labios de Kurt, que tuvo que sentarse pues comenzó a marearse levemente. Se pellizcó levemente la mejilla, si había sido un sueño había sido muy bonito pero no era así acababa de pasar y Blaine acababa de invitarle a cenar el viernes por la noche, absolutamente increíble, debía encontrar un conjunto adecuado para la ocasión, contarle todo aquello a Mercedes y…Nick. Al parecer quizá era mejor no decirle nada de aquello pues no sabía si las cosas que el y Blaine tenían habían conseguido arreglarse y aún algo más importante, debía darle una respuesta a la aclaración de sentimientos de este y claramente el haber aceptado una cita con su líder no era precisamente meditar que era justo lo que necesitaba en aquellos instantes. Prefirió no pensar más en lo ocurrido, tomó su bolsa y salió del auditorio, tenía el leve presentimiento que de la semana iba a mejorar considerablemente y Blaine tenía que ver con todo aquello.**


End file.
